


Dark Shadows

by Fantasyandromancelover



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dark Shadows AU, F/M, Ghosts, Reincarnation, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyandromancelover/pseuds/Fantasyandromancelover
Summary: In 1776 Inuyasha's true love was killed and he was cursed by a jealous witch and a lustful vampire who then condemned him for all time. In 1972 when he is reawakened he finds himself accepted into a new family and falls in love with a woman who bears an uncanny resemblance to his lost love. But will he able to protect those he holds dear from the evil that threatens them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Dark Shadows the 2012 film, the 1991 revival series, and the spin off movie House of Dark Shadows.

1779

Twenty year old Inuyasha waited anxiously in the shadows for the arrival of Lady Kikyo. He knew that every Sunday morning she took walks in the garden of Count Naraku's Manor so she could clear her head and he was hoping to get a chance to speak to the young woman without getting caught. You see Inuyasha had been in love with Kikyo ever since he first laid eyes on her and she returned his feelings unfortunately Kikyo had already been arranged to marry Naraku an extremely wealthy yet mysterious count. However despite their engagement, Inuyasha and Kikyo still continued to sneak around and see each other in private. But recently Kikyo had decided that their relationship needed to end with her impending marriage becoming close at hand but Inuyasha was never one to give up.

When the beautiful seventeen year old noble woman with raven hair and ivory skin walked by where he was hiding the young man quickly pulled her to the side.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Inuyasha I already told you we can't do this anymore. I'm engaged to Naraku. The wedding is just a fortnight away."

"So you're actually going to go through with it?"

"Inuyasha you've known about our engagement for months."

"Yes but I was hoping after all the time we had spent together you would have changed your mind about it."

"I can't change my mind. I'm so sorry Inuyasha but like it or not, I am marrying Naraku."

"Because you love him?"

"He's my fiance."

"I didn't ask you if he was your fiance. I asked you if you loved him. You want me to leave you alone and end our relationship, fine I'll do it but on one condition. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you love him."

Kikyo tried in vain to lie to the blacked haired, brown eyes man she loved but she couldn't. For he was the man who held her heart and the only person that she could never lie to. So instead of saying she loved Naraku she just said.

"It doesn't matter if I love you and not him Inuyasha. If I refuse him my family will never forgive me. They'll disown me and I'll be left alone."

"No you won't because you'll have me. If they can't accept what you really want then let's just leave."

"Leave? But where would I go? Where would I live?"

"With me. You know that my business has been doing really well lately and I've made plenty of money, enough to take care of you and give you anything you need or want. I love you Kikyo, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and if you'll have me then I promise that you'll always be happy."

Kikyo was speechless. Could she really leave her family and Naraku? Could she really just marry the man she loved and be with him forever? Such a thing would make her a shameful and disgraceful woman in the eyes of many. But suddenly she found that she didn't care. She didn't care what others thought. To be with Inuyasha, to live with him as his wife, it was everything she ever wanted.

"Yes Inuyasha." She said. "Yes I'll leave with you and I'll marry you."

The two lovers embraced and began to kiss passionately, their lips not breaking until they needed to breathe.

"When should we leave?" He asked her.

"In a week, when Naraku leaves for his business trip. Meet me in the woods at midnight."

"I'll be there."

"Good now go before someone sees."

"Wait I almost forgot. I got you something."

He handed her a small box with ribbon tied around it. Kikyo undid the ribbon and opened her gift to find a little music box inside. She opened it up and a lovely melody began to play.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"You like it?"

"I love it. I'll keep it with me forever."

"Whenever we're apart all you have to do is open that music box and listen to the song it plays, then you'll know that someday we'll be together again."

They shared another kiss then went their separate ways. For the next week, Kikyo was overwhelmed with happiness. She was always smiling and humming to herself and every night before she went to bed she would open the music box Inuyasha gave her and listen to the tune it played.

"You seem very content this evening Mistress." Her maid servant Tsubaki said as she prepared her bed. "Could it be because your wedding day is drawing near?"

"You could say that."

"Well it would seem that you have come to love Naraku after all."

Kikyo cringed when Tsubaki said that. The truth was, Kikyo despised Naraku with every fiber of her being. He was a vile, cruel, and wicked man. The very thought of becoming his wife repulsed her in everyway. She knew that she could never love such a man. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kikyo said.

Entering the room was Kikyo's intended fiance Count Naraku. A thirty year old man with oily black hair and blood red eyes. He was extremely rich and probably one of the most well known aristocrats but his wealth and status were his only good qualities. He truly was a wretched creature and he had been lusting after Kikyo ever since he first saw her because she had been blessed with or rather cursed with as she saw it with surpassing beauty. Beauty that Naraku wanted to keep all to himself.

"May I help you Naraku?" She asked him.

"I've just come to deliver your wedding dress."

Some maids followed behind him pushing in a mannequin that was modeling Kikyo's wedding dress and veil.

"Just think of it, soon you will be all mine." He said running his fingers through her hair which made her want to gag. "I know that our engagement as made you melancholy but eventually you'll come to love me."

She wanted to spit in his eye for touching her but she just looked away from him and said nothing. Naraku then left her bedroom with the other maids following him.

"Mistress what is wrong? Your happiness seems to have faded. I thought you had finally accepted your bethrothal to Naraku." Tsubaki asked her.

"Tsubaki you are my closest friend correct?"

"Yes and your most loyal servant."

"Then can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Of course Mistress."

"I have no intention of marrying Naraku."

"Mistress I do not understand."

"In three days Inuyasha and I are going to run away together and marry."

"But Mistress where will you go?"

"We'll live together in his mansion and he's made plenty of money from his business. Oh Tsubaki I know it's improper for a woman of my status to break an arranged marriage but I love Inuyasha and he loves me. Oh please don't say anything, please Tsubaki."

"I promise I won't say a word."

Little did Kikyo know that she had made a terrible mistake telling Tsubaki her plans. You see while Tsubaki acted as if she was a trusted and faithful servant and friend to Kikyo the truth is she hated Kikyo and was jealous of her. Jealous of her wealth, jealous of her beauty, jealous of her love. When she had learned that Kikyo was in love with Inuyasha she had gotten the young man drunk and tricked him into sleeping with her all to spite Kikyo. She persisted in trying to convince him to be in a more serious relationship with her but he saw third brief affair as nothing more than a mistake, swearing his heart to Kikyo. But Tsubaki wouldn't give up and tonight she tried to talk him out of eloping with Kikyo.

"Leave me alone Tsubaki!" Inuyasha said trying to get away from her.

"How can you marry her when you love me?" She asked.

"I don't love you! What happened between you and me was just a mistake I made under the influence of too much rum."

"No! It was more than just a drunken state! You wanted me! You loved me!"

"I love Kikyo and as long as she lives on this Earth I shall love no other."

Alas Tsubaki didn't stop there. She had a dark secret. One that she shared with Naraku. Naraku you see was a vampire who had sold his soul to the devil to become such an evil creature and Tsubaki was a skilled witch who could cast many curses. She went to Naraku and told him Inuyasha and Kikyo's plan. Naraku then thought of a horrible plan. With Tsubaki's help, they cast a terrible curse upon Inuyasha.

On the night he went to meet Kikyo the young man felt his body start to change. His black hair turned white, his brown eyes turned gold, he grew fangs and claws.

"What's happening to me?!"

He had been changed into a vampire.

"Like your new appearance Inuyasha?" He heard the wicked voice of Naraku chuckle.

"Naraku?" He asked confused.

"Yes it's me."

"What... What's going on? What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Technically it's what Tsubaki did but that aside you we're trying to take Kikyo away from me and I now I have seen to it that you have become a creature so horrifying that she cannot bear the thought of being with you."

"That's a lie!"

"Is it now? You're a vampire now Inuyasha which means you need flesh and blood to survive!"

"Naraku you bastard! This won't change anything!"

"If you're so sure of that then go on. Go to your precious Kikyo and see how she reacts."

Inuyasha did exactly that, meanwhile Kikyo waited patiently in the middle of the woods for her true love to come.

"Kikyo." A voice in the wind whispered.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Mistress Kikyo."

"Tsubaki is that you?"

"Yes Mistress it is I."

"Where are you?"

"Nevermind that, I have come to warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me of what?"

"Inuyasha is not the man you think he is."

"What are you talking about?"

"He is a vampire my mistress, a bloodsucking creature of the night."

"No! You're lying!"

"I speak the truth and there's more. Tonight he plans to kill you and then turn you into a grotesque monster just like him."

"That's not true! Inuyasha loves me!"

Suddenly Kikyo saw a horrible vision. Her beloved Inuyasha now with white hair, red eyes, fangs, and claws, looking completely monsterous as he tore through her flesh and drank her blood. Then Kikyo saw herself change into a creature ten times as monsterous and grotesque as him.

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed.

"Kikyo are you alright?" Inuyasha asked arriving.

As soon as she saw his white hair, fangs, and claws she became hysterical with fear.

"Don't come near me! Don't touch me!"

"Kikyo I can explain."

"No! Don't come near me! I know what you are! I don't want to become like you! Please! I'd die before I let that happen!"

She ran from him. Inuyasha chased after her, determined to explain that despite his transformation he was still the man she loved. But Tsubaki's spell had traumatized Kikyo so much that she just became desperate to get away. But in her haste to flee she did not notice that she was heading straight for a cliff and she threw herself off while letting out one final scream of terror.

"No! Kikyo!" Inuyasha howled when he saw her dead body lying on the rocks below.

That only marked the beginning of Inuyasha's misery for shortly after Kikyo's demise, Tsubaki turned the people of his hometown against him and sealed him away in a coffin to be buried and forgotten for all time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

1972

196 years later...

Seventeen year old Kagome watched silently as the rain fell upon the windows of the bus she was riding. She had recently taken a job to work as a governess up at a local mansion in the town that the bus was taking her to. By the time she had arrived in town the rain had stopped which she was grateful for since she didn't have an umbrella. She got off the bus, picked up her suitcase, and started walking toward her destination.

As she walked through the town some if the local men started staring at her, whistling, and making catcalls much to her annoyance. She didn't know why they were doing that, she thought it was because they were playing a cruel joke on her because Kagome had always thought of her as plain or homely looking but the truth was Kagome was actually a very beautiful girl. Raven hair, ivory skin, eyes that sparkled like the stars, and a smile that could soften even the hardest of hearts.

When she finally arrived at the mansion she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was answered by a handsome young man in his early twenties and when he saw Kagome he gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Well hello." He said. "What brings such a beautiful lady like yourself here?"

"I..." She said blushing. "I'm Kagome, I'm here for the governess job."

"Oh well then I'll be sure to inform Kaede at once for she will be your employer. I am Miroku the groundskeeper here, I do hope that you will be working with me."

"I hope so too- Eep!" Miroku had just groped her behind. "Hey back off pal! I'm not that kind of woman!"

"Miroku!" The young stiffened when an old woman entered the room and hit him over the head with a cane. "Must you be so rude to guests? Go back outside and weed the garden! Now!"

"Yes ma'am." He ran out of there as quick as possible.

"I apologise for Miroku's behavior. He is a lecher but he means well. I am Kaede and this is my home."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kagome."

"I presume that you're here about the add for a governess."

"Yes."

"You seem a bit young to be a governess."

"I know but I've had plenty of experience and I have references. Here's a list of numbers you can call."

Kagome handed her a slip on paper. Kaede pulled out her glasses so she could see better and when she could see Kagome's face more clearly she made a look of pure shock and fascination.

"Good Lord." She said in amazement.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing it's just... Kagome where are you from? What is your family?"

"Oh well I lost my parents and my little brother in a car accident when I was ten. I had been living in foster care ever since."

"What was your family name?"

"Higurashi."

"Oh..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No but follow me."

Kagome followed Kaede into another room where a portrait of a young woman hung on the wall. She wore an 1700's style dress and was standing in a grove of bell flowers. To Kagome's shock the woman in the portrait looked identical to her. The resemblance between them was almost unreal.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked.

"That is Lady Kikyo. My ancestor." Kaede said. "Many years ago she died at age seventeen, no one knows the circumstances of her death but she was greatly loved and admired by my family."

"She's beautiful."

"I think it's astounding that you look exactly like her. At first I thought that somehow you could be related to me but there are no records of the name Higurashi in any of my family documents and files. Still your resemblance baffles me."

"I hope this doesn't influence your choice to hire me."

"No it was just something I noticed. Now I have a few more questions, what do you think of the president?"

"I've never met him."

"The war?"

"I don't watch TV."

"Do you believe sexes should be equal?"

"Heavens no! Men would be unmanageable."

"I think you and I will get along just fine. Come I'll give you a tour of the mansion."

Kaede gave Kagome a tour of the mansion, showing her each and every room in the house. The last place they went to was the living room which had a fireplace. Above the fireplace was another portrait, this one was of a young man wearing 1700's style suit with black hair and brown eyes, very handsome and kind looking. Kagome found herself being drawn to the portrait, gazing into the man's eyes. He seemed awfully familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Inuyasha, he was the original owner of this house, he died at age twenty. In his will he left both this house and his trade business to my family."

"Why is that if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know. Now then I shall introduce you to the other residents of this house. You've already met our lecherous groundskeeper Miroku, living here also is Kagura our live in therapist who I suspect is sleeping off one of her legendary hangovers."

"Anymore relatives or staff?"

"No just me and the children."

"I assume that you're widowed?"

"I never married and the children aren't mine. Sango and Shippo were orphaned at a young age, I took them in and brought them up as my own."

"Awww how sweet. How old are they?"

"Sango is now you're age but it's Shippo you'll be looking after. He's eight and is a sweet boy but he's quite the rambunctious type and I'm not as young as a used to be so I need some help."

"Of course but if you don't mind me asking why do you have a live in therapist?"

"Shippo claims that he sees the ghost of his deceased father but we're convinced it's just him still grieving and projecting his emotions. Or at least that's what Kagura says."

"Well if I may I believe that some people can communicate with the deceased."

"I understand your beliefs but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention it to Shippo. We don't want to encourage his delusions."

"Alright."

"I think it's time you met them."

Kaede then called for them. Just as Kaede had said Sango was in fact Kagome's age and was a very pretty young lady. Shippo was a very cute looking right year old boy with orange hair.

"Sango, Shippo I would like you to meet Kagome. She will be the new governess here."

"How do you do? It's nice to meet you." Sango said.

"Very well thank you and it's nice to meet you too." Kagome said.

"Shippo say hello to Kagome." Kaede said.

"Hello." The boy said. "I knew you were coming."

"Well of course you knew you were getting a governess, Kaede put an add out." Sango said.

"No. I knew she was coming, Kagome. My father said that you were coming."

"Shippo your father's dead."

"I know but I still see him."

"Sure you do."

"Sango, Shippo please don't start." Kaede said. "Now then Miss Kagome I shall show you to your room."

Kagome followed the old woman upstairs to the guest room where she would be staying.

"I hope to see you at dinner this evening."

"You will." Kagome said.

"You seem like an excellent choice, I will be calling those references you listed, and again I ask you please do not encourage Shippo. You must understand that Kagura is here not just to help get Shippo through his grieving process but to make sure he's sane. If her review says that he's not mentally well he could shipped off to the asylum and I couldn't bear for that to happen to him."

"Oh don't worry I won't say another word about it. Believe me."

Kagome knew all too well about that. She wouldn't tell anyone about it, but when she was a little girl she used to talk to a ghost. It happened after her she lost her family but her foster parents thought that she was insane so they sent her to an asylum where she was subjected to torturous, electric, shock therapy. Luckily she managed to escape and she began assistanting other foster homes. Even though that it had been five years since she escaped, she still had nightmares about that horrible place.

"Boo!"

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts and let out a startled cry when Shippo wearing a ghost costume jumped out from her closet.

"He, he, I got you." He laughed.

"Very funny." She giggled. "Shippo shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner?"

"I know but I had to scare you first. It's the initiation."

"Initiation?"

"When someone new comes to live our house their initiation is that I get to scare them."

"Well you scared me pretty good. Now go get ready for dinner."

At dinner Kagome was introduced to Kagura. An attractive woman though she seemed to be wearing too much make up in Kagome's opinion and she wreeked of booze.

"So you're the new nanny huh." Kagura said looking at her skeptically.

"Yes I am."

"You've been here before haven't you?"

"No I can't say I have."

"Where are you from?"

"I can't really remember exactly where I'm from. I've just moved from place to place all my life "

"Why is that? Do you have something to hide?"

Kagome just looked away from Kagura and took a sip of her drink.

"Kagura I don't think that you should pry into Kagome's personal life." Kaede said. "I checked her references and they all said that she was a very kind, responsible, and caring young woman. That's all we shall know of her for now."

"Geez why do therapists have to be such snoops?" Sango asked.

"I'm only doing my job." Kagura said smoking a cigarette.

"You're job is to examine Shippo not meddle in the affairs and past lives of others." Miroku said.

Kagura gave Miroku a death glare then didn't say another word for the rest of the night. That evening Kagome started to unpack her bags and get ready for bed. She had just put all her things away and changed into her nightgown when she saw a figure covered by a bedsheet standing in her doorway.

"Oh Shippo you scared me again." She said thinking that it was the boy. "What are you doing up it's almost eleven?"

The figure didn't respond. Confused, Kagome slowly walked toward the figure and removed the bedsheet covering it. But Shippo wasn't under the bedsheet. Instead it was a woman, a woman who was floating and extremely pale. A ghost and not just any ghost, she was the ghost that Kagome had been seeing ever since she was ten years old but it wasn't until now that she realized something. This ghostly woman looked exactly like herself and the lady in the portrait Kagome had seen earlier. Lady Kikyo.

"He's coming." She said in a whisper like voice. "He's coming."

"Who's coming?" Kagome asked her.

But she did not answer she only disappeared into a wall leaving Kagome confused and a little frightened.


	3. Chapter 3

That very same night Miroku was outside working in the garden. Well he was supposed to be anyway but instead he was up in a tree spying on Sango through her bedroom window, waiting for her to get undressed for bed.

"That's it." He whispered. "Come on. Take off the shirt."

She started to but then stopped, picked up her evening clothes, and went into the bathroom to change.

"Damn it!" Miroku cursed.

He then slid down the tree and started digging holes in the garden to plant vegetable seeds in tomorrow afternoon. As he dug he came upon numerous things. A few rocks, some old tree shots, a couple animal bones, nothing out of the ordinary that is until he hit something extremely hard and difficult to dig up.

"What the hell is this?"

He began to dig into the spot and brushed away the dirt until he uncovered an iron coffin covered in chains.

"This coffin belongs in a proper graveyard not here. I better bury it in the cemetery so the poor soul in there can rest peacefully."

But as soon as Miroku removed the coffin from it's spot it began to shake rapidly and insanely until the chains broke and the coffin door flung open. Miroku was knocked back and watched as a young man with long white hair, fangs, claws, and red eyes rose from it. Most people would've been petrified with fear or run away screaming but Miroku knew what this man was and how to deal with him. You see before he became Kaede's groundskeeper he prevoprevi worked as a highly trained exorcist, dealing with vampires, witches, evil spirits, and unholy forces of the devil.

Miroku quickly pulled out a crucifix from his pants pocket and held up while also pulling a holy Bible from his back pack.

"In the name of the holy father I command you to cease living in this world and find peace in death!"

But to Miroku's surprise the crucifix had no effect on the vampire man. He glared down at Miroku and sized him by his throat.

"Nice try." He said in a terrifying voice with his red eyes blazing. "But those crucifixes don't work on vampires like me."

He looked down at Miroku's neck, he could hear the man's heart beating rapidly with fear and could feel his blood run cold. It made him lick his fangs as he felt extreme thirst. He pinned Miroku down, climbed on top of him, and prepared to drain him dry when something fell out of Miroku's pocket. He picked it up and examined it. It was a photograph of Miroku with Kaede, Sango, and Shippo, laughing and smiling. This man had a family that he loved and seeing it caused the vampire to soften. He got off of Miroku, released his throat, and helped him to his feet. Then his red eyes turned gold.

"Listen if you answer my questions truthfully then I won't harm you and I'll know if you're lying. Now who are you?"

"My...My name is Miroku." The groundskeeper replied trembling.

"Why did you unearth me?"

"I...I didn't mean to. I found your coffin while I was digging in the garden. I was going to move you to the cemetery tomorrow so you wouldn't be disturbed."

"What is the year?"

"1972."

"1972? Damn! I've been in there for a long time!" He looked back at Miroku who looked like that he was ready to pass out from fear.

"My...My cross didn't work on you...How?"

"Because I'm not all dead yet."

"What does that mean?"

"Okay let me guess you're an exorcist right?"

"Yeah."

"So you're aware of vampires right?"

"Yes."

"And you know how humans become vampires right?"

"Yes. If another vampire kills them with a bite then they come back as those undead monsters."

"Actually there are two ways. One is what you just said and the other is through witchcraft in which humans become vampires when they're still alive. So since I'm not undead crucifixes and holy water will do nothing to me."

"Oh crap."

"But I can still die by sunlight, garlic, and that whole wooden stake through the heart mess."

"I've...I've seen you before or rather someone who looks like you. They were in one of Kaede's old pictures but the hair and eyes are a totally different color."

"Black hair? Brown eyes?"

"Yes."

"That was me. Or rather it was me two centuries ago when I was human."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Inuyasha and I once owned this mansion."

"What do you want?"

"I'm not going to hurt you. You got me out of that underground hell hole so I'm in dept to you."

"It's not my life I'm worried about." Miroku said eyeing the picture of in Inuyasha's hand.

"Oh yeah your family I'm not going to hurt them either."

"Well they're not really my family but they're very important to me and I swear if you hurt either of them-"

"I won't."

"That's what you say but I know you're kind. I've fought vampires before and they kill without mercy."

"Some but not all. I don't kill needlessly and I don't kill the innocent."

"But you do kill?"

"Just to live but believe me I target mostly animals and occasionally criminals but I swear to you I will not harm anyone innocent or dear to you. I just want to live in my home again."

"Well I don't know about that because it belongs to Kaede."

"Kaede? She's still alive?"

"You know her?"

"She was the younger sister of a woman I knew years ago. Before I was sealed away I wrote a will saying that she and her family would inherit everything I owned including the house and my business."

"Then I think you're referring to Kaede's great, great, great, great, great...You get the idea. Grandmother who she was named after her."

"Oh so she's dead and this is just one of her descendants."

"I don't know if I should trust you."

"I figured you might say that. Would it help if I drank from a live animal in front of you?"

"No! That's disgusting!"

"Look I haven't killed you yet so that must prove something right?"

"I suppose. You promise not to hurt anyone in that house?"

"I swear not to harm anyone you love and care for."

"Fine."

"Good and one more thing. Don't tell anyone who or what I am."

"Deal."

The next evening Inuyasha arrived at the mansion introducing himself as a distant descendant of the previous family that lived there and all this time he had been living in a distant country. At first Kaede and the others weren't convinced until they saw that he was a dead ringer for the man in the portrait above the fireplace.

"I don't recall the first Inuyasha ever having any children." Kaede said. "We were told his family line ended with him."

"Well he did have an older brother and I believe he did marry and start a family." Inuyasha said.

"What up with your hair and eyes?" Shippo asked.

"I...I have a very rare medical condition."

"How rare?" Sango asked.

"Extremely. A genetic disorder which caused me to be born with unsual hair color, eyes, and an allergy to the sun."

"Goodness how awful." Kaede said.

"Why are you wearing clothes like that?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked down at his apparel.

"What's wrong with them?"

"He uh just came from a costume party when it started raining and he lost his luggage. Yeah that's it." Miroku said.

"Hey how old are you kids?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm eight." Shippo said.

"I'm sixteen almost seventeen." Sango said.

"And you're not married yet?"

"Of course not she's much too young." Kaede said.

"Where he comes from girls get married real young." Miroku said.

"Well here young ladies wait until they're at least eighteen before they marry." Kaede said. "So tell me Inuyasha what brings you here?"

"Well I would like to move into my ancestoral home and help out in the family business."

"Good luck with that." Sango said. "Our trade business has been in a rut for years. We lost it to a rival company."

"Well I'm sure that I can change that. So do you mind if I stay here? Technically it does belong to me but I'm not going to kick anyone out."

"I don't see a problem." Kaede said. "So you've met me, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Let me introduce you to Kagura and Kagome."

"Kagura went out to buy more booze." Miroku said.

"Again? I swear if she wasn't the only therapist we could afford I would fire her. Inuyasha, Kagura is our live in therapist who has a huge alcohol problem and Kagome is Shippo's governess. Miroku fetch her will you?"

"Yes ma'am."

Miroku went upstairs to tell Kagome about their new guest. Inuyasha felt as if all time stopped when Kagome entered the room. As soon as he laid eyes on her, it was like he had seen a ghost because she looked identical to Kikyo the woman he loved and lost so many years ago. At first he thought that she was Kikyo who had come back to him by some miracle but as soon as he smelled her scent he realized that this was a different woman.

"Hello I'm Kagome. I'm the governess here, it's very nice to meet you."

She held out her hand to shake. At first Inuyasha was stunned. Why did this woman look like Kikyo? Was this some kind of cruel joke that fate was playing on him?

"Why do you look like that?" He asked her.

"I beg your pardon." She said.

"Nothing... Nothing except I don't find how you're dressed very appealing."

"Excuse me?!" She said feeling insulted.

"Sorry I would have complimented you but I'm not supposed to lie."

"How rude!"

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you? That's no way to speak to a lady?" Miroku scolded.

Inuyasha knew better than to be so insulting but he was very angry right now. Angry at fate for creating a woman who looked like the woman he loved. How dare they pull such a cruel and unfair twist. He grabbed Miroku and pulled him aside for a private conversation.

"Miroku keep that woman away from me." He told him.

"Why?"

"Nevermind just do it. Make sure she never ever comes near me."

"Alright."

"Good now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get a drink."


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after Inuyasha moved in Miroku and Sango took him out to buy proper clothing to wear in this era though they either had to go at night or have Inuyasha carry an umbrella outside. Eventually they were able to make him look normal minus the white hair and gold eyes. Due to being a vampire Inuyasha slept during most of the day time and at night he would look into his family business.

Inuyasha's family had always been in a type of merchant business where they made and traded expensive and antique weapons, furniture, portraits, and others as such. In the beginning it was very successful until a mysterious rival company moved in and stole all of their business. The company was run by a partnership and one of those partners happened to be Tsubaki. Yes the witch was still alive and still young though her hair had turned grey but she was still attractive.

Eventually she heard a rumour that a descendant of the original family who owned the mansion had returned and that there had been a news reports of many dead animal carcasses lying in the middle of the street. She quickly drove up to the mansion to see if her suspicions were correct. When she arrived she got out of her car and immediately banged on the door as hard as she could.

"Coming." Miroku opened the door and for a brief moment became a little tongue tied when he saw the attractive grey haired woman wearing provacative business clothes. "May I...May I help you?"

"Yes I wish to speak with Inuyasha."

"Who?"

"I think you know, white hair, handsome features, golden eyes."

She walked into the manor uninvited and made her way toward the living room.

"Excuse me but you have not been invited in." Miroku objected.

"Put a cork in it Miroku I won't be here long."

"You...You look nice." He gave her bottom a grope while her back was turned which resulted in Miroku getting hit over the head with a book from Sango.

"You never take a break do you?" She groaned.

"Must you be so violent?" He groaned.

"I'll be less violent when you start being less perverted."

"Sango, my you're growing into quite the fetching creature." Tsubaki said. "But I doubt you'll ever look as good as I do."

"That's a matter of opinion." Sango said.

"Tsubaki what are you doing here?" Kaede asked coming downstairs. "And how many times have I told you to stop entering my home without permission?"

"Oh do lighten up Kaede, you haven't gotten too old for fun have you?"

"What do you want?"

"I heard you have a new guest staying with you and I thought that I should introduce myself to him."

"He's asleep."

"During the day? How odd?"

"What was that infernal banging!" Inuyasha shouted as he went downstairs after his sleep was rudely disturbed.

"Inuyasha we have a visitor." Kaede said. "She's one of the owners of your family's rival company."

"My apologies Madame." He said shaking Tsubaki's hand. "I was just-"

His polite manner was instantly replaced by and anger when Tsubaki flashed him a chesire grin.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said. "Remember me?" She whispered.

Inuyasha wanted to grab Tsubaki and throw her out the window. He wanted to tear her apart limb from limb, break her bones, snap her neck, and leave whatever remained for the buzzards. But instead he just calmly said.

"Kaede, Miroku, Sango would you mind leaving me to speak with this woman alone?"

"Alright." Kaede said as the three of them left them alone and allowed them to talk together in the library. As soon as they were alone Tsubaki pulled him into a kiss in response he shoved her off.

"Get the hell off of me!" He snarled.

"My aren't we testy. I remember you being a lot more laid back."

"Have you any idea what you put me through? You killed the woman I loved! And then cursed me to be this hideous creature!"

"Inuyasha get over it."

"LOCKED IN A BOX FOR 200 YEARS!"

"Don't exaggerate it was only 196."

"It was an eternity." He growled. "I shall have you tried for witchcraft and burned at the stake."

Tsubaki laughed at his words.

"Oh Inuyasha, how naive you've become. Times have changed while you were taking your little nap. No one believes in witches anymore and if you go around spouting to people that I'm a witch who's been alive for 196 years and that I turned you into a vampire well they'll just think you're crazy."

"At least I'm not a filthy, murdering, whore of the devil!"

"Is this about what I did to Kikyo? Inuyasha she chose to die. She committed suicide because she couldn't accept what you are."

"Don't give me that crap! You did something to her! I know it! What I don't understand is why? Why did you kill her? Why couldn't you just kill me? It was me you were pissed at!"

"I was pissed at Kikyo long before I even met you. She was a stuck up bitch who got what was coming to her."

Enraged at hearing such words be said about the woman he loved Inuyasha went off. His eyes turned red and he sized the witch by her throat.

"Don't you EVER! Talk about her like that again!" He said in the same frightening voice he had spoken in when he first arose from his coffin.

"Oh my did I strike a nerve?" She teased completely unafraid.

"I'm going strike your nerves alright!"

"Lay one finger on me without my consent and I'll set fire to this whole place and burn everyone in it!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I think we both know that I would."

Inuyasha then reluctantly released her. His red eyes once again became golden and he pulled in both his fangs and claws. Tsubaki gave him a smug grin.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Inuyasha. I'll come back when you've cooled off, til then try not to cause any trouble for me."

She then walked out of the library and left. In anger Inuyasha grabbed one of Kagura's wine glasses which she had left out and he threw it at the wall causing it into little pieces.

"Oh my goodness!" A voice gasped. He turned to see that Kagome had walked into the library.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I was just coming to return a book that I borrowed."

"Return it and get out."

"Alright. Sheesh! I don't get why you're so polite to everyone else but you're rude to me."

Inuyasha didn't respond. The book Kagome had borrowed was previously on a high shelf so she had to climb up the ladder to put it back. Climbed up the ladder and placed the book back where it belonged. Suddenly her foot slipped and she fell off, at great speed Inuyasha rushed over and caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. For a moment the two of them just stared at each other silently then he put her down.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're very clumsy aren't you?"

"A little but I'm not the only one with that problem."

"No but if I were you I would stay away from ladders and high places."

"Maybe."

He turned around and started to walk away but stopped when she called out.

"Inuyasha where are you from?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I...I don't know why but I have the strangest feeling that I've met you somewhere before but I don't remember."

"Where I'm from is none of your business."

"I'm sorry I didn't need to pry. I don't understand why you're being so hostile and rude toward me. We just met and it seems that you've already decided that you don't like me."

"Quick question...How long have you worked here?"

"I just started a few days ago."

"Does the name Kikyo mean anything to you?"

"Uh no. I mean I know that it was the name of Kaede's ancestor and I've seen her portrait but that's it." She lies and luckily Inuyasha didn't sense it. "Why do you ask? Is it because I look like her?"

"No! Who told you that?"

"Kaede."

"Well then she's crazy because I think you look nothing like her!"

"Then why did you ask me if I knew anything about her?"

"None of your business!"

"None of my business? How can it be none of my business when you're asking me about it? And why do you want to know about Kikyo?"

"I have my reasons and I don't have to tell you. As far as I'm concerned you and her don't look anything alike and Kikyo was much cuter than you!"

"My God you are the rudest and most disrespectful man I have ever met in my entire life! And I don't know what your problem with me is because I've done nothing to you but if you want me to stay away from you then I'll gladly do that."

"Good because I want nothing to do with you!"

"Fine."

Kagome then turned to her heals and walked away mumbling "What a jerk." Under her breath.

Even though he kept his distance from Kagome he couldn't help observe her behavior and mannerisms from afar. He found himself greatly puzzled by her. She looked exactly like Kikyo in everyway. Same eyes, same hair, same skin, same lips, it was all the same as Kikyo's. But personality wise the two women couldn't be more different. Kikyo was elegant, proper, always in control, and calm. Kagome on the other hand was clumsy, stubborn, impulsive, and excitable. He didn't understand how two women who looked so much alike could have such different personalities. And why did Kagome look like Kikyo anyway? He could tell just by her scent that she wasn't a descendant of Kikyo or shared any form of blood relation with her so why was there such a strong resemblance?


	5. Chapter 5

"She's a witch?!" Miroku said when Inuyasha told him about Tsubaki. "I always suspected that she was more than what she let on but a witch? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Inuyasha said. "And she's made it her goal to make my life a living hell. She cursed me to be this monster and then she had me locked away in an underground prison for two centuries! But worst of all...She took Kikyo from me."

"Kikyo? You mean Kaede's ancestor? What does she have to do with Tsubaki?"

"Tsubaki was her servant and she had always hated her. That's why she preyed on me."

"Why you?"

"Because we were in love and we were going to run away together. Start a life together but Tsubaki wanted us both to suffer so she killed her and made me immortal so that we couldn't be together even in death."

"What exactly does she want?"

"I don't know but for now I need to focus on more important things."

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing I need to restore my family business."

"But it's ruined. It's been ruined for years."

"I know that but I'm sure that I can get it up and running again."

The next day Inuyasha went to talk with the most successful merchant in town. He told him that he wanted to hire him to help restore his trading business, promising him a grand payment in exchange but he refused believing that Inuyasha wasn't trust worthy so he had to use some hypnotic puersasion on him. Pretty soon his trading business was starting back up again.

When he wasn't trying to revive his business he was either keeping a close eye on Tsubaki or trying to find out if he could cure himself of the terrible curse he was under. He read in one book about a plant that only grows in graveyards that could possibly break spells cast by witchcraft and devil worship. So one evening he went down to the graveyard to gather some of these said plants. He had just arrived when he spotted Kagome laying flowers on three graves.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I'm just visiting my family." She said.

"Your family?"

"My parents and my brother Sota. I lost them in a car accident seven years ago."

"I'm sorry." He said. "Are they your only family?"

"Yes. I had no other living relatives so I was placed in foster care but...But that's not where I spent the rest of my childhood."

"What do you mean? Were you adopted or something?"

"No." She cringed at the horrible memories of her traumatic childhood. It had started just a month after the accident and suddenly this woman had appeared into her life. This very beautiful but very sad young woman who no one could see. No one except her and then she started talking to the woman. Telling her about herself, what she liked to do, what kind of games she liked to play, what her favorite toys were. Typical things that a little girl would tell people. But no one else could see or hear this woman so when her foster parents saw her talking to something that didn't seem to be there, they thought that she was crazy and sent her away to the local asylum where she spent the rest of her childhood subjected to painful electric shock therapy. To this day she still had nightmares and flashbacks to those horrible days. She would have given anything to just forget those awful memories completely.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked noticing the tense and upset look on her face.

"I'm fine." She told him. "Just remembering something bad."

"Like what?"

"I...I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay."

The two of them stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

"So." Kagome said changing the subject. "What brings you out here?"

"I'm looking for some plants that only grow in graveyards."

"What for?"

"Trading business. These plants are considered very expensive in other countries."

"Well what do they look like? Maybe I can help you find them."

"They're called Yucca. They cover tombstones and look like tall grass."

"Okay."

She started to look around various tombstones in hopes of finding these plants called Yucca.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"No."

"Damn it! They have to grow around here somewhere!"

"Don't get angry, maybe it's not the right season for them."

"Well that's just great! Wonderful! What else can go wrong?!"

"Calm down. So you didn't get a couple plants for a business. I'm sure that you can find other things to trade. Maybe you could try trading some very rare flower seeds."

"Flowers aren't going to solve my problem. Believe me."

"Why not? There are plenty of countries out there where certain flowers never grow and people who would pay a fortune to have them. Like garlands or peonies or cameillas or bellflowers."

"Bellflowers?"

"Yes they're my favorite. When I used to live with my parents, my mother had a garden in our backyard that she filled with many flowers. Her favorite and mine was always the bellflower."

Bellflowers were Kikyo's favorite too. In fact she was named after the bellflower. Inuyasha remembered how on special occasions he would surprise her with a bouquet of bellflowers and she would always light up with a smile when she saw them. Back then whenever he saw a bellflower it would make him so happy because they reminded him of Kikyo. But now that she was gone every time he saw them he felt hurt, sick, and angry. Because now they were a cruel reminder of the woman he loved and lost.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked after he had gone quiet for awhile.

"Yes. I am. It's... It's getting late. I think we should go home."

"Alright."

"I'll walk you there if you'd like."

"I would like that. Very much."

The two walked back to the manor together, neither one of them saying a word until they arrived. Kagome thanked Inuyasha for escorting her home and she went to bed. After that night Kagome started to have strange dreams. Dreams that she had never had before and it was always the same thing. It was about Kikyo.

In the dream Kikyo was always running. Running from something. Fear and terror painted on her face, she was absolutely mortified of something. But what? What was she so afraid of? Where was she running to? And why was she dreaming about Kikyo? In fact why was Kikyo apart of her life in the first place? What did she have to do with her? It was all so confusing. But what confused her the most was what she felt when she was with Inuyasha.

The familiarity she felt whenever she was around him was beyond puzzling. She knew that she had never met him before in her life and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she had known him all her life. Like he was someone very special to her.

"Is everything alright?" Sango asked Kagome one afternoon when she found the young girl looking off into the distance.

"Yes everything is fine."

"You don't sound like you're sure."

"I guess I'm just tired. A little over worked."

"Sounds like you could use a break. Why don't you and go out?"

"Oh no I'm not much of a party girl."

"We won't do anything crazy. We'll just go out to eat and talk."

"I don't know."

"Trust me you'll have a good time and we might even catch a few eyes."

"You mean...Men?"

"Yes."

"I'm embarrassed to say this but I've never had a relationship with a man before and I don't know the first thing about flirting."

"Don't worry about that. We're just going to go out, eat, talk, and have a good time. You know fun stuff."

"Okay."

Poor Kagome couldn't remember the last time she ever did anything fun. She was a little nervous about going out with Sango but she ended up having a fun time. The two women talked, ate, and drank at a restaurant that did dinner theater. The production was one that made the two girls laugh and cry.

"That was a great show." Kagome told Sango as they drove back to the house.

"I thought that you would like it. So do you feel better?"

"A lot better. Thank you."

"No problem. So did any men take an interest in you?"

"No. None at all."

"Don't worry your time will come. So far I've got two men pinning after me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I haven't decided which one of them I want yet."

"Well which one of them do you love?"

"I don't know. It's so hard to choose."

"I wish I had that kind of luck with men."

"Be patient and don't rush it. Trust me, you'll catch a man's eye eventually."

"I doubt it but if you say so. That aside thanks again for taking me out I really had a good time."

"Sure thing."

Kagome was happy that she had made a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween was coming up so Shippo suggested that the family do something exciting for the holiday.

"You want me to do what?" Inuyasha said when Shippo pitched the idea to him.

"Have a costume party." The boy said. "One with lots of food and music and everyone has to wear a costume."

"Sounds stupid to me."

"Actually that may not be a bad idea." Miroku said. "Inuyasha you said that you were trying to revive your family business, maybe having a celebratory event will alert the people of this town that your business is coming out of the shadows."

"I don't know. I'm not exactly a party type of guy."

"Didn't they have parties back in your time period?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku causing the man to realize his mistake. "I mean back where you're from?"

"We would have an occasional ball but they were always so boring."

"You know we could have a theme where everyone dresses as people from the 1700's." Sango said. "Since this mansion was build during that century it would be pretty interesting to have it redone the way it was all those years. Also a lot of people seem to think that this place is haunted so it will add some mystery."

"It does sound exciting." Kaede said. "But also expensive."

"Money is no issue for me." Inuyasha said. "But I'm worried that if we let so many people in my home they might go snooping around the house and maybe even rob me."

"Don't worry I'll handle the security." Miroku said.

"I still don't like it."

"Come on Inuyasha, don't be a stick in the mud. It's Halloween and this house is the perfect place to host a party."

"Fine but if anything gets stolen it's coming out of your paycheck." He agreed. "So what should we do first?"

"Well I think the first thing we need to do is figure out what we'll be doing for music. You did say that money was no option right?"

"Yes but don't go overboard okay."

"There better be booze at this party." Kagura said.

The next day Miroku started to make some calls to arrange for music, decor, and other things needed for the party to be brought to the manor while Shippo made fliers and started to pass them out around town with Sango. Kagome decided to help out by cleaning up around the manor. As she was sweeping the floor of the hallway she noticed that a door had been left open. Behind it was a stairway leading upward. It was the stairway to the attic, Kaede had told her that the door to the attic would always be locked because someone lost the key to it. She wondered how the door had become unlocked. Did they find the key?

Curious, she went up the stairway which took her straight to the attic. As expected it was dusty and filled with old, forgotten stuff from long ago. Stuff such as antique furniture, pictures, books, and a few boxes. She started to look around, she didn't mean to snoop but she had always been fascinated with old fashioned stuff like this.

She spotted a trunk that was in the corner of the room and opened it up. Inside of it she found an antique pale blue dress covered in floral decals with a transparent white chiffon overtop; a matching white and blue silk centre sash and pale blue lace gloves. It was the prettiest dress she had ever seen. She held it up, wondering who it belonged to.

"What are you doing up here?"

She was startled by someone's voice and turned to see Inuyasha standing behind her.

"Oh you scared me." She said.

"You're not supposed to be up here." He told her. "This place is off limits."

"I'm sorry, the door was open and I...I guess I was a little curious."

His golden eyes looked toward the dress in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her.

"I found it in a trunk up here. I'll put it back."

She carefully laid the dress back down in the trunk.

"It's very beautiful." She said. "Do you know who it belonged to?"

"It was Kikyo's. She wore that dress the first time she danced with me- I mean my ancestor."

"Were they friends?"

"They were much more than that. They were lovers."

"Really? Because I read somewhere that Kikyo was engaged to someone else."

"She didn't love him. It was an arranged marriage."

"Did she ever marry him?"

"No. She and my ancestor made plans to run away together but..."

"But what?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and flinched as he thought back to that horrible night where he lost the love of his life. It had been so long ago but it still haunted him, it still gave him nightmares. He wasn't sure if he would ever recover from that terrible event.

"What happened to them Inuyasha? Did they end up together? Can you tell me?"

"That depends do you want to hear a happy ending or do you want to hear the truth?"

"The truth please." She answered sensing that this love story had a tragic ending.

Inuyasha was silent for quite some time before answering.

"She died the night they were supposed to leave together."

"How did she die?"

"It...It was an accident." But he knew all too well that her death was no accident. "She fell from a cliff."

"That's awful. What happened to your ancestor?"

"I...I don't know. He disappeared the night she died. No one ever heard from him again."

"That's so sad. She...She was running when she fell from the cliff wasn't she?" Kagome recalled. "She was running and screaming because something scared her. Something scared her into running off that cliff."

Inuyasha looked at her in amazement.

"How did you know that?"

"I...I...I don't know. I mean I...I think I've seen her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I...Nevermind."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"What is it?"

"Forget it. You'll think I'm crazy."

"Just tell me! You brought it up. Now what do you mean you think you've seen her?"

"Well sometimes at night when I go to sleep I have these strange dreams about her. In the dream she's always running from something and she always looks so afraid. There's someone calling out to her but I can't see their face and their voice...Their voice is so familiar but I can never figure out who it belongs to. I always feel so odd when I wake up from that dream."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sometimes...Sometimes I feel like that's me running for my life but at the same time I feel like that it's not me. It's so weird. You probably don't understand a word I'm saying and you think I'm crazy right?"

"No. I don't think you're crazy." He said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have strange dreams too though they're more like nightmares."

"If you don't mind me asking what kind of nightmares are they?"

"It's always about some mistake I made a long time ago. A mistake that I could never forgive myself for."

"Did...Did you commit a crime?" She asked nervously.

"No. Not that kind of mistake but I deserve to rot in prison for what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I'd rather not say."

Kagome saw the overwhelming guilt in his eyes. A guilt and self loathing so strong that there was nothing he could do to relieve himself of it. She saw him tensed up and his mind seemed to be wandering off to another place.

"We all make mistakes." She told him gently. "But that doesn't make us bad people."

"You don't even know what mistake I made. So how can you say that?"

"I don't know what you've done but I know you're not a bad person."

"How do you know what I'm like? You hardly know me."

"I don't know. I mean...For some reason I feel like I know you well enough to know that you're a good person and that you have a good heart."

"I need to go." He said.

"Wait a minute is everything okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

But in his haste to leave he accidentally exposed his hand to some sunlight that was peeking through the curtains of the attic window. He shouted in pain as the sunlight burned his skin.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"It's nothing! I just...I just burned my hand on a lantern that was up here."

"Here let me see it."

"No!"

But her kind heart wouldn't allow her to leave unless she tried to help him. She gently took hold of his hand, he flinched and looked over at her with an intense anger but his anger quickly subsided when he saw the love and compassion in her eyes.

"This looks terrible." She gasped when she saw the burn marks on his hand. "We better get some ice on this."

With great care she placed an ice pack on his hand.

"It'll take a few days to heal but it won't scar." She told him.

"My body is different from yours. It'll be healed by tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Do you want me to put some ointment on it?"

"No. You don't need to be so worried about me, I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry it's just that when I see someone who's hurt I want to help them however I can."

Her touch was so soft and warm, it had been so long since he had felt a touch like that. For a brief moment it made his heart rate pick up and at once he pulled his hand away from her.

"Thanks for the help but I really need to go now."

"Okay but does it still hurt?"

He didn't answer. He just bolted out of there as fast as he could, leaving Kagome confused and worried. She wondered why he was in such a hurry to leave. She also what mistake Inuyasha had made. What was it that he had done that was so horrible that he couldn't forgive himself for it? Though she didn't know him for long she had a feeling that while he appeared dark on the outside, on the inside, deep down in his heart there was nothing but goodness.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long for them to make everything ready for the party. They had the decorations, the music, the food, they even had costumes to wear. Inuyasha had given them permission to wear some of the old clothes in the attic as costumes. They managed to find something to fit everyone, everyone except Kagome. The only clothes and dresses in the attic that fit her were the ones that belonged to Kikyo but she didn't feel right wearing them. Judging by the conversation she had with Inuyasha the other day, she was sure that he wouldn't be happy with her wearing his ancestor's lover's clothes. She also couldn't afford to buy any costume that suited the theme of the party.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Sango said when Kagome told her the news.

"I can't go, I have nothing to wear."

"Those dresses we found in that trunk seemed to fit you very well."

"But they belonged to Kikyo."

"So Kaede won't mind if you wear them, I'm wearing a dress that belonged to her great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother. The original Kaede. She didn't mind."

"It's not Kaede I'm worried about."

Unknown to both of the young women, Inuyasha was just outside the window of the room they were talking in. He was out hunting for rabbits and mice to drink when his ears caught hold of the conversation. Curious he decided to listen in.

"I'm worried about Inuyasha." Kagome told Sango.

"Inuyasha? Why would he care if you wore clothes that belonged to Kaede's ancestor."

"Because Kikyo wasn't just Kaede's ancestor. He told me that she and his ancestor were lovers many years ago."

"Really? Kaede never mentioned Kikyo having any lovers."

"He said their love was a secret. That no one in both their families knew."

"Then how does he know?"

"Hmmm...I don't know. Maybe one of them kept a diary and he read it."

"A secret love affair in the past, that's so romantic."

"Yes but it ended badly. Apparently she died before they could have a life together, the way he described it...It was like he was there when it all happened. I know that's impossible but it made me feel like he wouldn't want Kikyo's things touched out of respect for his ancestor."

"Still if you can't wear one of her dresses, why don't you buy a costume?"

"I can't afford one that will match the party's theme."

"I could buy it for you."

"That's alright, I don't want you to spend money on me. Besides I'm not really a party kind of girl. But I hope that you and the others have a wonderful time."

"I plan to, I have a date."

"Oh who is it? Miroku?"

"As if, his name is Kuranosuke Takeda. He's a scholar from the local college. He's polite, dashing, sophisticated."

"In other words everything Miroku is not?"

"Exactly."

The two women giggled to themselves.

"But seriously why do you care so much about pleasing Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "I've seen the way he acts when he's around you, he acts like a total jerk."

"You're not wrong about that but I don't know...I feel like there's more to him than what he let's on. I feel like deep down he's a good person and that he's suffered a lot."

"Then you're a better person than I am Kagome because all I see in him is an arrogant jerk."

Inuyasha growled under his breath at Sango's comment but Kagome's words had softened him a little bit. Sango was right, he had been very unkind toward Kagome and it wasn't because she had done something wrong. In fact he had no justifiable reason for treating her this way. He decided to make it up to her. Later that day when Kagome came back from the market she found that beautiful pale blue and white gown which had belonged to Kikyo laid out on her bed. She found a note next to it and read it.

Kagome I'm sorry for how I've been acting toward you.

I hope allowing you to wear this will make up for my behavior.

She smiled to herself. She knew that Inuyasha was a big softy underneath that tough ego of his.

...

A few nights later the mansion was filled with people talking, dancing, drinking, and having a good time. All the guests wore clothes that were in the style of the 1700's. Sango for a purple gown with green lace and matching, long purple gloves with her hair pulled up. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha all wore suits which consisted of white dress shirts, 1700's style jackets, long black pants, and matching boots. Kagura wore a gown that was a mixture of gold and red, looking very tight on her. Unlike everyone else she spent most of her time drinking instead dancing or socializing.

"Having fun Inuyasha?" Shippo asked him.

"Not really." He replied.

"Well why don't you dance?"

"I don't dance."

"But it's fun to dance."

"Maybe for you but not for me. Now go away."

"What a grump." Shippo said.

He went over to get a drink from the punch bowl, he found Miroku already there though he wasn't getting anything to drink. Instead he was staring intensely at Sango and her date Kuranosuke. They were chatting, flirting, being how a couple should be much to Miroku's jealousy.

"Are you okay Miroku?" Shippo asked him.

"Me? Oh I'm fine just peachy." He said gripping his cup.

"You don't look fine. Do you want something to eat?"

"No thank you."

"I believe Miroku has become green with envy over Sango's date." Kaede said.

"Don't be absurd ma'am." He defended. "Jealousy is a very juvenile emotion and I am far too mature to feel it."

"Right." Shippo said. "Hey look they're kissing!"

"Where?! I'll kill him!"

He looked over at the young couple only to find that they weren't kissing at all. They were still just talking. He looked back to find Shippo laughing at him causing him to give a look of embarrassment.

Sometime later a slow song began to play and gentlemen started to ask ladies to dance the waltz. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel irritated when he saw all the couples dancing, it reminded him of how he used to dance with Kikyo and how he would never dance with her again. He was just about to excuse himself from the party when he saw Kagome walking down the stairway, wearing the gown he had left for her and her hair styled into a low pony tail while loops of her hair hung out. She was beyond beautiful, no words could describe her and he found himself blushing a little.

"Hi." He said greeting her at the end of the stairway.

"Hi." She said shyly. "Thank you for allowing me to wear the dress."

"You're welcome, it suits you."

She smiled.

"Well what do you think? Do I look like Kikyo?"

"Well..." He hesitated. "Yes and no. I mean you do look like her but at the same time you have a look of your own."

He gently took hold of her gloved hand and kissed the back of it, causing her to blush, he blushed too. She then looked over at the couples dancing then turned back to Inuyasha.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked him.

"I...I don't know...I haven't danced in a long time and I don't really like it and-"

"Oh come on it'll be fun."

She took his hands in hers and pulled him to the center of the room. Their hands together, his left arm went around her waist while her free hand rested on his shoulder. Inuyasha felt very nervous, it had been so many years since the last time he had a young woman this close to him. Seeing how anxious he was, Kagome gave him a reassuring smile and the two began to waltz. As they danced slowly to the music playing their eyes met and their gazes never broke apart. Though there were plenty of other people dancing around them, in their minds they were the only ones dancing in the room. Kagome felt her heart beat out of her chest. This all seemed familiar to her, like she had danced this way before she was sure of it. But when? And where? It was all so strange.

Inuyasha also felt strange. As he held Kagome in his arms he felt like he was with Kikyo again yet at the same time he also felt that he was with a different woman. He felt his heart rate pick up, it had been centuries since his heart had beat like this and he always thought that his heart would only beat for one woman but now after some many years, it was beating for another.

"You're...You're a very good dancer." She told him. "Are you a natural?"

"No...No my...My mother taught me how to dance."

"She was a very good teacher." Suddenly she stopped and flinched.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I don't know. For a moment I had the strangest feeling that something bad was coming. Must be my imagination."

"Maybe." Inuyasha said looking around suspiciously. "Can we sit down for a minute?"

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Outside of the manor a very expensive looking car pulled up. Getting out of the car was a sharply dressed yet sinister looking man. He was Tsubaki's partner and the true head of Inuyasha's rival business but business wasn't the only thing he was his rival in.

"Who invited you here?" Kaede asked when she saw him. She never liked him, she always thought there was something too slick about him.

"Now Kaede is that anyway to treat a guest?" He asked. "You can relax, I'm not here to cause trouble."

When he entered the dance hall he gave off a dark aura that sent chills down everyone's spine but Inuyasha felt more than a chill. He felt his blood run cold and when he saw him, a fear unlike any other seemed to grip him.

"Inuyasha." He greeted in seemingly polite tone. "So nice to see you again."

"Wha...What the hell?" He said in disbelief. "Na...Naraku?"

"The one and only." He grinned. "I can tell by your expression that you have a lot of questions to ask me about and I would be happy to oblige but first I'd like a decent drink."

He disappeared in a crowd of people before Inuyasha could stop him. He went over to the bar where Kagura sat drinking booze.

"Hello Kagura." He said. "You look stunning tonight."

"Hmm...I was wondering when you were going to show your face." She said. "What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to catch up with an old friend of mine."

"I didn't think you had any friends."

"Well I suppose he wouldn't call of us friends."

He ordered a glass of wine and after taking a few sips he started to look around at the guests in the area. His gaze stopped on Kagome who was chatting with Sango by the punch bowl.

"Who is that girl?" He asked Kagura.

"That's Kagome, she's Shippo's governess. Haven't you met her yet? She just moved here."

"I haven't had the pleasure."

After finishing his drink he stood up and went over to the two young ladies. Kagome had just poured herself a cup of punch when she felt a very cold chill go down her spine. She turned around to find Naraku behind her with a rather dark smile. Though he looked like a normal man Kagome felt like she had come face to face with a monster.

"Good evening." He greeted politely.

"Hel...Hello." She said nervously. "May I help you?"

"Oh pardon my sudden appearance. I'm a local business man in this town and when I heard you were new I decided to be a good neighbor and introduce myself. I am Naraku."

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She stepped back a little from him.

"You look ravishing in that dress Miss Higurashi."

"Thank you."

"If I'm not mistaken that gown belonged to Lady Kikyo."

"Yes it did. You know about her?"

"I know a lot about Kaede's family."

"How do you know so much about Kaede and her family?" Sango asked.

"You could say that we have history." He said. "You're one of the children that Kaede looks after correct?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...From what I heard, I was expecting you to be a child not a charming young woman."

Sango blushed shyly.

"And may I say Miss Higurashi, in that gown you're as beautiful as Kikyo was."

He took hold of her hand and kissed it much to her disgust.

"Better get some antiseptic on that before it festers." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome's hand out of Naraku's. "This is a PDA free party."

Naraku looked greatly insulted by Inuyasha's remark but then smiled.

"Forgive my impertinence." He chuckled. "I'm really just here to converse with Inuyasha, excuse us Miss Higurashi."

The two men slipped away into the shadows to talk privately.

"Well he seems very interesting huh?" Sango told Kagome.

"Yeah and a little creepy." Kagome said.

"No he's not creepy, he's just really polite and refined unlike some men I know."

Alone in the shadows, Inuyasha and Naraku began to converse privately.

"I must say Inuyasha age has been most kind to you, you don't look a day over twenty." He told him.

"How the hell are you still alive?" The white haired vampire asked.

"Oh didn't Tsubaki tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Who do you think gave her the idea to turn you into a vampire?" He then flashed his fangs.

"Figures, I always knew you were a monster. What are you doing here?"

"Since you've risen from the grave my business has become rather slow which I'm not too pleased with. When Tsubaki told me that you had returned I wasn't worried because I didn't think you would be much of a threat but it seems I underestimated you."

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I was running this town before you arrived and I intend to run it for eternity but I don't intend for anyone to get in my way. Especially you."

"You don't scare me Naraku. You didn't scare me back then and you don't scare me now."

"Perhaps he doesn't frighten you but I know what does." They were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Tsubaki.

"Oh great, more trash that I need to throw out." Inuyasha groaned.

"Inuyasha if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of our way."

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll destroy you and your family and everything else you care for. Starting with that pretty little creature you've been eyeing so fondly, the one who looks like Kikyo."

Inuyasha's gold eyes flashed red with anger and he bared his fangs, his voice becoming more deep and menacing.

"You will not touch her." He snarled. "Neither of you will! I swear if any of you demons lay so much as one finger on Kagome I'll send you both back to hell where you belong!"

"You can't threaten us Inuyasha." Naraku said. "We made you and we can break you but now is not the time to fight. Too many witnesses but don't think this is over."

Inuyasha lunged to attack them but they both vanished in the darkness leaving him enraged and slightly afraid. But not afraid of them, afraid of what they would do to his family given the chance. That night he had a very disturbing dream. He found himself standing on top that same hill where he had gone to meet Kikyo all those years ago and there she was, running from him.

"Kikyo wait!" He called chasing after her desperately.

But she just kept running, running straight for the cliff.

"Kikyo don't be afraid of me! Stop!"

She ran and ran, Inuyasha continued chasing her but he only seemed to be getting further and further away from her. When she reached the edge of the cliff she stopped and turned to face him. In that moment Inuyasha realized that it wasn't Kikyo who he was chasing. It was Kagome. Her face looked completely emotionless and yet he could see tears streaming down from her brown eyes.

"Help me." She called out.

Then to his horror, she threw herself from the cliff just as Kikyo had done.

"Kagome no!" He shouted waking up from his nightmare.

His heart was in his throat and he was breathing as if until now his lungs had stopped working. He couldn't remember the last time something had scared him that badly. He was used to having nightmares about Kikyo but this was the first time he had ever had one about Kagome. He then realized that out of all the people he feared for, it was Kagome he feared for the most. If she ended up suffering as Kikyo did he didn't know if he could go on. If he could ever live with himself.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Miroku asked entering his room. "I heard you scream, did something happen?"

"No it was just a nightmare."

"Must've been really scary to make you scream like that. What was it about?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you need anything?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Okay then."

Before going back to sleep he slipped into Kagome's room to check on her. She was still alive and sleeping peacefully in bed. With a breath of relief, he returned to his Chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The song that the music box plays is Futari No Kimoch/Kaoru Wada


End file.
